Killer on the loose
by Rebecca Dexter Eddon
Summary: Valkyrie is wanted by an unknown person and has the whole gang worried. Will they find who this person is and what they want before it's too late? contains Valkyrie/Fletcher! This is set after dark days but before mortal coil xxx
1. A close call

A Close Call!

Valkyrie Cain was running full speed through the damp dark streets of Haggard at midnight on a Friday in cold January towards one of her nearest hideouts she had discovered around town for situations like these, situations that became quite irritable and occurred with outstanding regularity.

Her pursuer was a despicable man named Dugrae Vile, arrested and still wanted for murder, robbery and numerous kidnappings. The only thing on his mind this evening, from Valkyrie's point of view, was to add another felony to his ever increasing list.

She pushed all pessimistic, though probably realistic, thoughts out of her head and carried on running. If it wasn't for her super-fast reflexes she would have crashed into the green grime covered walls by now, which were producing bullet holes fairly quickly. They were being shot from the old fashioned revolver in Dugrae's hand which looked similar to skulduggery's very own.

_Actually, were is Skulduggery? _Valkyrie thought as she turned a sharp corner, nearly falling over a stray brick and coming face-to-face with....

A dead-end.

She cursed under her breath and quickly turned as Dugrae stood facing her pointing the gun at her head.

"There's nowhere to run Miss Cain. I have you right were I want you!" Dugrae said, as he took a step closer towards Valkyrie, his gun unwavering.

Valkyrie mirrored his movements and took a step back. She put her hands out behind her and they connected with a wall. She mentally cursed but tried to keep Dugrae talking long enough for her to devise a cunning plan.

"Really? What makes you say that?" she asked, a bit too smugly for Dugrae's liking.

"Well, you little brat, your stuck up against a wall in a dark alley way, with no help, your all alone. Oh, and your only way out is guarded by a man with a not-so-nice-looking gun. I think it's safe to say I _do_ have you right were I want you." Replied Dugrae, taking another confident step forward.

"Why is it Dugrae," Valkyrie began, "that you all seem to think that just because I'm alone when you find me that I'm completely without help?"

"What do you mean by that, I mean be careful what you say there, I know your true name and I can use it at any time I want."

As he said that Valkyrie froze. Only she knew her true name and she didn't like it what-so-ever, but still, no-one knew her name, so how did he know?

"How the hell do you know my true name Dugrae?" she squeaked out, not being able to control the turn her voice had taken.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, while waving his index finger towards her, "you still haven't answered _my_ question yet!"

"Ok then, I will."

She raised her arm and pointed to something behind Dugrae. Dugrae slowly turned to find, leaning casually against a flickering lamppost, was the one and only, Skulduggery Pleasant!

_So that's were you are!_ Thought Valkyrie as she waved at skulduggery frantically from behind Dugrae.

"Well then I hope this answered your question," called skulduggery as he made his way gradually towards Dugrae. "I think it would be wise to answer Valkyrie's question now, don't you?"

Dugrae mumbled something intelligible and turned back to Valkyrie.

"Well?" She asked, getting rather impatient.

"Let's put it this way, not that many people are related to the author Gordon Edgley, are there?"

Valkyrie mentally kicked herself.

_For god sake Gordon, why did you have to be a famous author? I'll be having words with you later..._

"Now that we've had this little discussion, can I carry on kidnapping Miss Cain here? We have an important appointment with my employer that I really can't afford to miss." Said Dugrae, disturbing Valkyrie's thoughts.

"And who might that be?" asked Skulduggery.

"That's between me and Miss Cain, sorry," replied Dugrae, condescendingly.

He was sending a menacing glare Valkyrie's way and she simply stuck her tongue out at him. Skulduggery chuckled and it made Dugrae spin around to look at him. He hadn't realised how close Skulduggery had gotten and he jumped back in shock. Skulduggery threw a straight punch at Dugrae's face and a kick to the shins. Dugrae fell down clutching his leg and whimpering pathetically.

_He's worse than Scapegrace. Maybe they're bothers?_ Thought Valkyrie.

Unfortunately, the gun in Dugrae's hand was still aimed at Valkyrie and she hadn't noticed it as a patronizing laugh escaped her lips. She quickly regretted it as Skulduggery drove his knee into Dugrae's head and the gun went off!

Everybody froze.

Skulduggery looked up from Dugrae to find Valkyrie gone. She was nowhere to be seen.

"VALKYRIE?" Skulduggery called into the empty alleyway.

"VALKYRIE?"

Skulduggery's gaze drifted down to find Dugrae knocked out on the dirty pavement. The gun was still in his hand so Skulduggery picked it up and threw across the street. Skulduggery cautiously walked down the alleyway and looked round.

"VALKYRIE?"

_Where the hell have you gone? _Skulduggery thought.

Suddenly his phone started to ring. He fished it out of his jacket pocket to find Valkyrie's name flashing on the screen so he quickly answered it.

"Where the hell did you go? Where are you? Are you okay?" he was frantically throwing questions down the phone at her when unexpectedly; Fletcher Renn's voice came flooding through the speakers.

"Chill Skulduggery! Valkyrie is safe and sound with me. Just before the gun went off I teleported her safely out of there and back to Gordon's. If you want to talk to Valkyrie, she's right here."

There was a clicking sound and some muffled talking, then Valkyrie began explaining.

"Hiya Skulduggery. I'm fine. Like Fletcher said, he came just before the gun went off. I'm fine honestly. Fletcher's gonna teleport me back now so I'll see you in a minute."

The line went dead, and then Valkyrie and Fletcher appeared in front of Skulduggery. Valkyrie jumped back as she realised were she had landed – right next to Dugrae Vile's now awakening body. Dugrae moaned slightly and Fletcher kicked him in the face. There was blood all over the place and Dugrae's two front teeth had been knocked out. He moaned a bit louder but didn't move again.

"Fletcher, how did you know I was here?" asked Valkyrie, still shocked from nearly being shot.

"I don't really know. I was just thinking...about...errrmm...stuff.... and I appeared in front of you. I turned around and saw the gun pointing at you, so I grabbed you and teleported to the first place I could think of." Fletcher looked slightly shifty, like he was trying to hide what he really wanted to say so Valkyrie made a mental note to ask why later.

"Well thanks Fletcher. I'm glad you were thinking about.....errrmm...stuff!" Valkyrie replied.

Sensing an awkward atmosphere, Skulduggery tried to lighten the mood;

"Good god that was a close call! Sometimes it's good to be friends with teleporter, don't you think?" everybody laughed and then Valkyrie added:

"Especially one with surprisingly ridiculous hair!" she reached up to ruffle Fletcher's hair.

"Eh!" he said while pushing Valkyrie's hand away with a huge grin on his face, "Do you know how long it takes to make it look this good in a morning?" Fletcher couldn't help but laugh and Valkyrie joined in. Skulduggery coughed loudly, bringing Valkyrie and Fletcher back down to earth.

"If we could possibly postpone this conversation of ours until later, we should really get out of here. With Dugrae being controlled by a mysterious employer who wants you for some unknown reason, and somehow he knows your _true_ _name_...I think we need to get him back to the sanctuary for a little chat, don't you agree?" said Skulduggery, while making his way towards the Bentley.

"Sounds like fun, I love interrogations!" replied Valkyrie, happily. She had a mischievous smile on her face and she winked at Fletcher. He replied by winking back and taking her hand in his.

"We'll meet you there!" he called over to Skulduggery. Skulduggery turned to answer but just found empty spaces were Valkyrie and Fletcher were previously stood.

"I guess I will meet you there then." He said to himself and got inside the Bentley. The engine roared to life and disappeared down the road as it made its way to the Sanctuary.

_**Hope you liked it! I know the ending was reeeeeeaaaallly cheesy tehe **_

_**Please review coz the more reviews I get the more chapters I add! I'm going to update soon so don't get worried! **_

_**Valkyrie/Fletcher in the next chapter! **__**Also spoilers from book four!**_

_**I've also like to give a big thanks to It was all a puzzle for pointing out a major mistake that I have now fixed :)**_

_**Love Renesme Smile xxx**_


	2. Interrogation Time!

**Interrogation time!**

"Come on then, spill it Dugrae!" Skulduggery slammed his fist on the table and it shook the whole room.

"I'm not saying anything unless it's to Miss Cain and we're with my employer, oh, and it would be good if I wasn't HANDCUFFED!" he shouted handcuffed so loudly it shocked a couple of people in the interrogation room.

At the moment they were in the fifth interrogation room in the lower level of the new and improved sanctuary. They had brought Dugrae in via high security cleavers and the grand mage himself (after the incident a couple of months ago the sanctuary had to be rebuilt and a new grand mage had to appointed, so a man named Dargan Gravemore got the job). Normally this wouldn't be recommended or condemned, but no-one was stopping the person who paid their wages.

Currently in the interrogation room was Tanith Low who was stood in the corner of the room glaring at Dugrae. There was Ghastly who stood behind Dugrae, trying to threaten him into answering Skulduggery's questions. And of course there was Skulduggery, sat opposite Dugrae on a dark brown oak table, about three metres in length and one metre in diameter. It had been there for only a couple of months and yet it had past culprit's names already carved into the solid wood, presumably out of boredom or just a small sense of belonging before being shipped off to a dark, damp cell. But hey, most of them deserved it anyways.

Unfortunately for Valkyrie, she was not allowed to be in the same room as Dugrae, for the fear he would use her true name. So Valkyrie stood, watching over the interrogation through a one-way mirror which took up an entire wall. She was scowling down at the odd scene, feeling cheated out of her fun.

"I can't let you take my partner, sorry about that, so you'll just have to tell us without the negotiation!"

Behind the one-way mirror, next to Valkyrie, was Fletcher. He was stood there, not really knowing what to do with himself. He had always liked Valkyrie, but recently he saw her as more than a friend. In fact they were going out. He had first kissed her when she was about to jump through the portal to save Skulduggery, and she had soon kissed him again, nearly choking him to death and landing on the floor in the process. Tanith still hadn't let them live that down...

As he stared at her, he realised how long he had been thinking to himself and quickly tried to make conversation.

"So you're not happy about not being in there then?"

"No I'm not. It's out of order just because he knows my true name, I can't be in the same room as him!" she folded he arms across her chest and pouted slighted. Fletcher chuckled and gave her a hug. She unfolded her arms and refolded them around Fletcher's neck.

"It's just not fair" she mumbled into Fletcher's shoulder.

"I know but it's for the best. Until Skulduggery finds out what Dugrae and his employer's intentions are, we just have to keep you safe."

What he'd said made Valkyrie think;

_What happens if he doesn't say anything, or we don't find out? What then?_

Fletcher pushed Valkyrie away a bit and then pulled her face towards his. In this position they were only a couple of centimetres away from each other. Valkyrie could smell a sweet scent coming from Fletcher (which she guessed was aftershave) and it made her giggle.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you, my dear Valkyrie."

"Neither did I" she whispered. As she said that they grew closer and closer until eventually they were about to kiss.

Fletcher was holding her close to him and she still had her arms locked around his neck.

They were about to seal the moment when Skulduggery stormed in. When he saw the scene in front of him he didn't know how to react.

"OH DEAR GOD! What the hell is going on here?

"Well I think it's pretty obvious Skulduggery" replied Valkyrie from the other side of the room, for when skulduggery came in her and Fletcher parted so quickly that it looked like Valkyrie had teleported herself across the room.

"oh, well I'm, eh, sorry I interrupted. Carry on!"

"oh my god Skulduggery, so not cool!"

"Well how do you suggest I act? I didn't really expect you'd be doing _that_ in here so I'm just going to leave." And with that Skulduggery left the room in the same manner of which he entered and went to interrogate Dugrae a bit more.

"Oh my god," Valkyrie sighed. Fletcher appeared in front of Valkyrie and brushed her long hair behind her eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he's probably just not used to his little apprentice having a boyfriend as great as me!" He said, cockily and tried to give Valkyrie a promising smile.

Valkyrie laughed, "nice try Fletch." she said and Fletcher turned Valkyrie around to continue watching the interrogation.

* * *

_On the other side of the one-way mirror-interrogation room_

"Are you ok, Skulduggery? You aren't looking so good!" asked Tanith as Skulduggery, yet again, stormed through the door.

"Neither would you if you just saw what I saw in there." He pointed towards the one-way mirror and everyone turned to look.

"Shame it's only one-way..." said Tanith, disappointedly.

"I mean I'm fine with them being together, Val's old enough to make her own decisions, but could she keep her decisions in one room?" continued Skulduggery, exasperated.

"Well she did keep her decisions to one room Skulduggery, but if you do remember you just barged in." Pointed out, Ghastly.

* * *

After more fists slamming and threatening, Dugrae still hadn't cracked. He was keeping quiet as a mouse and they were still no closer to finding out who this mysterious employer was and as to why he wanted Valkyrie. Everyone was wondering what Dugrae's magical discipline was as well so they could try and find people he may know or be connected with but so far nothing had come up. They didn't know anything about him what-so-ever.

"Look, I've said this before, let me go and take Miss Cain to my employer and then I'll tell you." Said Dugrae, for about the sixth time.

"Why does your employer want my partner?" asked Skulduggery, fed up of the continuous answer.

"I can't tell you...I've been sworn to secrecy!" he started to laugh, when suddenly his eyes shot up to look at the one way mirror.

"She's behind there isn't she? Looking down on me, trying to suss me out? Well if you can here me Miss Cain, I'd be ready if I was you. He'll come for you even if I don't bring you to him. YOU HEAR ME CAIN? HE'LL COME AND FIND YOU!"

Dugrae was now stood up and shouting at the one way mirror with Ghastly trying to restrain him and sit him back down. Dugrae finally sat down but was till staring intently at the one way mirror, like he was actually looking at Valkyrie. It was slightly unnerving for everyone in the room, seeing him act like this. There are always a couple of issues that crop up when your prisoner turns out to be quite the whack-job.

The room was getting seriously eerie waiting for Dugrae to stop looking at the mirror but the he didn't seem to be taking any notice of anyone around, he was too well focussed on Valkyrie.

"Could you please concentrate on the problem at hand at stop threatening Valkyrie? That can be saved for another day. Granted, if there is another day for you..."

"Her names not Valkyrie you know? It's not! It's so much more powerful than that, it stands for something much greater than your trusty little sidekick, skeleton! With the right amount of help, she can embrace the power that her true name brings, she can be become the queen of our darkness and rule this pathetic world! But you won't let will you? No...The Necromancers believe her to be the death bringer! The one who's supposed to save the world from the darkness! They couldn't be more wrong, could they Valkyrie?" He looked up towards the mirror again and let out a low chuckle.

"What are you on about, How's Val supposed to know?" asked Tanith.

"I mean Valkyrie knows her true name, and she knows the power it brings. She just won't accept it, probably scared aren't you?"

There were a stream of loud, muffled shouts and then a vibrating bang to the mirror coming from Valkyrie's side. Something had obviously struck a nerve with her and she wasn't happy.

"How dare you, Dugrae! You don't know me so don't try talking like you do!" shouted Valkyrie.

"Oooh, see how she acted when I said that? She definitely knows her name; I'm shocked she didn't tell you really! Can't trust you enough apparently..."

"Just shut up Dugrae, you don't know anything about Val!" shouted Tanith, getting more agitated by the second.

"I know enough though don't I? Other wise she'd be in this room interrogating me along side the rest of you!"

Ghastly had obviously had enough of Dugrae talking and locked his arm around Dugrae's neck in a sleepers hold. It didn't take long for Dugrae to slump forward onto the desk unconscious.

"He was irritating me." Was his innocent excuse.

"You and me both," sighed Skulduggery. "Could you take him back to the holding cell please Ghastly, Tanith go with him."

Ghastly grabbed hold of Dugrae, throwing him out of the chair and dragging him through the door with Tanith walking quickly behind him. Skulduggery rose from his seat and made his way to the room behind the mirror.

Down the hallway Ghastly and Tanith were taking Dugrae back to his cell. Unfortunately for them, Dugrae and long since regained consciousness and was mumbling to himself something about his power being useless. This made Tanith think.

"Hey Dugrae, what_ is_ your power? Because we've got no files on you what-so-ever."

"Well if you'd asked me that one earlier there would have been so much less arguing!"

"This isn't mastermind Dugrae, Just answer Tanith's question!" urged Dugrae, while at the same time giving his arm a yank.

"OWW! Why did you do that? I was getting round to answering her okay? Just calm down!"

"I would if you'd hurry up. I want you out of my sight as soon as possible, you really are annoying"

Dugrae glowered at Ghastly then continued replying to Tanith.

"My power is very special, for I am a very special type of teleporter. But instead of teleporting to places I have been, I can teleport to people. I just think of the person, and I just pop up in front of them, no matter were they are."

"Well, that is rather special, I must say. Shame you won't be using it anytime soon, all these cells are bound, even without the handcuffs on."

Ghastly pushed Dugrae into one of the cells and shut the door. He opened the small latch, just big enough to fit a pair of hands through and asked Dugrae to pass his out. Dugrae did so and Ghastly took off his handcuffs.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, my power also enables me to never be bound by anything, especially these pathetic cells!"

There was a soft popping noise and then Dugrae appeared next to Ghastly, and threw a punch at his face. Ghastly, taken by surprise, sprawled back trying to gain his balance but failed and ended up on the floor. Tanith went into action. She kicked him in the shins then when he bent down, kneed him the face. Dugrae cried out and fell backwards onto the door of the holding cell and welcomed the rest gladly, but Tanith wasn't letting him have one. She charged at him, jumped in to the air with her boot ready to smack Dugrae and knock him out onto the cold floor. At the same time Ghastly was getting it back together and launched himself at Dugrae. Dugrae saw them both coming at him instead of taking the impact, he disappeared with a quiet 'pop'. Tanith kept going forward, unable to stop herself, and collided with the steel door of the cell. Ghastly landed on top of her and they rolled in a heap on the floor.

"Damn" Tanith muttered under her breath.

"I agree" muttered Ghastly.

* * *

Skulduggery walked calmly into the room behind the mirror and entered a slightly less calm atmosphere. Furniture was being flung across the room; fire was burning in the back corner, which seemed to be coming from an upturning coffee table. Fletcher was pleading at Valkyrie who seemed to be oblivious to his cries. She was to busy ripping apart a sofa to care.

"Valkyrie Cain, what the hell is going on in here?"

"Oh great, look what the cat dragged in? Here to join the 'lets all have ago at Valkyrie' group? Because you can be my guest!" Valkyrie shouted at Skulduggery.

"I came to see if you were all right because I think we need to talk...Valkyrie could you please put down that bookcase and listen to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it looks far too heavy for you and one of the books are about to fall on your head."

"No there not, look...oh crap."

A large brown book fell from the top shelf and landed heavily on Valkyrie's head. She dropped the bookcase and fell to the floor. Book landed all around her and there was a sharp pain in her head. Fletcher bent down to help her up, while Skulduggery flipped over an upturned chair and offered it to her. Valkyrie sat down and moaned.

"ow..."

"I told you to put the book case down, but you didn't listen"

She scowled at him and continued to nurse her head while Fletcher calmed down a bit, thankful for the less chair throwing, and more chair sitting.

"So? What was going on in here then? Did you not like the layout of the furniture Valkyrie?"

"I was upset with what Dugrae was saying" she mumbled

"And why was that exactly?"

"Because it was true"

"I'm sorry?"

"What Dugrae was saying, about me knowing my true name and what it meant, it's all true."

"How is that possible? How the hell do you know your true name?"

"And how come you didn't tell me?" Fletcher asked, sounding extremely hurt.

"Oh Fletcher, please understand..."

Suddenly Tanith and Ghastly barged in, almost stumbling over a stray table leg.

"We've got a slight problem" said Tanith.

"Why, what's up?" asked Valkyrie, desperate to change the subject.

"Dugrae's a teleporter and he's escaped."

* * *

_**Hope you like my next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up I've been meaning to get around to doing it...but as long as it's here now! Review please; there will be more chapters up shortly!**_

_**Love ya ;) Renesme smile xxx**_


	3. confessions in a late uncle's house

**Confessions in a late uncle's house**

"What?"

"Like I said, he's a teleporter and he's probably going to be coming for Val." Tanith explained.

"Then we need to get her somewhere safe, she needs to calm down a bit as well."

"Err, hello? I'm right here; you know I _can_ here you!"

"Yes I know that but your not really in the correct frame of mind to be making any decisions or taking part in a controlled conversation."

"That's really quite pathetic Skulduggery, look I'm fine!" Valkyrie stood up and twirled around in an attempt to show everyone she was okay.

"Val, you just ripped apart a whole room because you were upset, I really don't think you're what I would call 'fine'"

"Oh, whatever then, chat amongst yourselves!" she sat back down and rested her chin on her hands casually.

"Right..." said Fletcher.

"Fletcher, could you take Valkyrie somewhere safe that's easy for us all to meet up again. How about Gordon's place?"

"Yeah that's fine with me; we'll see you all later. Ring us if there's a problem."

Fletcher reached out and placed his hand on Valkyrie's shoulder.

"Wait! Val, is it true? Was Dugrae telling the truth? Do you really know your true name?" asked Tanith quietly.

Valkyrie nodded slowly, but she couldn't meet Tanith's pleading eyes. She heard Tanith gasp and take a step backwards. Valkyrie glanced up and saw the hurt in her eyes, saw the pain she was causing her best friend, her sister. She looked down and with a soft 'pop' her and Fletcher disappeared.

* * *

Valkyrie and Fletcher appeared in her Uncle Gordon's living room and Valkyrie went to sit down on the large leather sofa. She looked up to Fletcher just standing there looking at her, she diverted her eyes down to the floor waiting for him to say something. When he didn't say anything for about two minutes she took it upon herself to do it instead.

"What's up Fletcher?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Look, I can explain..."

"Really? I don't think you can, unless you have a perfectly good reason to lie to me that is, because if you do then please fire away!"

"Fletcher, I never meant to hurt you, you've got to understand"

"What's to understand?"

"That my true name is the name of someone we're trying to track down and kill because she's evil and I don't want to become that person! I don't want to kill the people I love; I don't want to kill you!"

"You're not going to Val, we won't let that happen! You know we won't."

"That's the thing though, I don't!"

"What is so bad about your true name that's got you so worked up like this?"

"I can't say."

"Yes you can Val, you can trust me, you know you can." Fletcher walked over and sat beside Valkyrie, resting a comforting hand on her arm.

"I know I can Fletcher." She said quietly.

"Then please just tell me what your true name is." He pleaded hopefully.

Valkyrie sighed, "My name is...Darquess."

Then the lights went out.

_**I know it's short but I hope you like it! Next chapter should be up right away.**_

_**Love ya ;) Renesme smile xxx**_


	4. Blood stains on my heart

**Blood stains on my heart**

"What was that?" Valkyrie and Fletcher both shot up from the sofa in a fighting stance.

"I've got no idea" replied Fletcher.

"Maybe it was just a power cut?"

"Yeah let's go with that, a power cut."

"You don't think it was a power cut at all, do you Fletcher?"

"No Val, sorry I don't."

"Well what was it then?"

"Well it did happen when you said Darquess"

Then the lights came back on again.

"Oh my god..." Valkyrie gasped.

"No way..." Fletcher copied the same shocked facial expression as Valkyrie and they stood in silence.

"Should we try it again?"

"No Fletcher, don't –"

"-Darquess!"

The lights went off again.

"Fletcher!"

"What?"

"What did you do that for?"

"Darquess!"

The lights came back on.

"Will you stop doing that please?"

"Darquess!"

The lights turned off again.

"Fine then, be like that...Darquess!" shouted Valkyrie.

The lights came back on...again.

"Darquess!"

"Darquess!"

"Darquess!"

"Darquess!"

They continued to shout at each other for another couple of minutes. The lights in the house kept flickering on and off and from outside the house looked like an inside fireworks show. There was a loud bang from the living room which ceased the shouting. They both looked up and spotted the now smashed light bulbs. The fuse had been blown.

"Great!" Valkyrie muttered. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well you could start by coming with me."

Valkyrie and Fletcher both turned around and saw Dugrae Vile standing in the door way. His coat was draped back slightly showing off his newly occupied gun in its holster. Half of him was hidden by the dark so he stepped further into the living room, announcing his arrival.

"How the hell did you get here?" Valkyrie asked while summoning a fire ball in the palm of her hand.

"I don't think that really matters do you? As long as I'm here!" he replied happily.

"Get out, now!" Fletcher ordered. Valkyrie looked across at Fletcher from the corner of her eye, a little stunned at Fletcher's authority.

"Oooh listen to you! Ha-ha, like I'd actually care about what you say. I'm a much better teleporter than you anyway."

"You're a teleporter?" Fletcher asked, confused and shocked all at the same time.

"Yes, now close you're mouth, you'll catch flies."

Fletcher quickly closed his mouth and looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Just please leave Dugrae" Valkyrie butted in.

"Now why would I want to do that, eh?"

"Because Fletcher and I don't take too kindly to strangers."

"Why Valkyrie, I'm not a stranger! You know my name don't you?"

"That's not what I meant."

Valkyrie threw the now football sized fire ball at Dugrae's head but he dodged out of the way early and it hit the door frame. Dugrae dived to the floor, came up in a roll and sprinted towards Valkyrie. Valkyrie threw a punch but Dugrae ducked underneath her fist and carried on charging at her. He tackled her into the sofa, knocking the breath out of Valkyrie. She gasped as Dugrae hit her in the stomach while trying to hold her still at the same time.

Fletcher came up from behind Dugrae and grabbed him. He threw him off Valkyrie and sent him across the room. Dugrae snarled and brought his right leg beneath both of Fletcher's. He took Fletcher off of his feet, landing him on the floor. Fletcher disappeared then reappeared with a golf club in his hands. He wacked Dugrae across the head then disappeared again.

Valkyrie quickly recovered and stood up from the sofa. Dugrae lashed out with his left foot this time but failed to trip Valkyrie. She jumped up and over his feet, landing on top of him. She pulled her fist back and punched him in the nose. When she went for him again he grabbed her wrist. He flipped her over and smashed her onto the floor. She let out a cry and he still hadn't let go of her wrist. He clambered back on top of her, pinning her to the hard wooden floor. He hit her in the face making her world rock and stars to appear. Valkyrie pushed at the air sending Dugrae flying over the back of the sofa.

She summoned another fire ball, dived over the sofa and launched it on a helpless Dugrae. He writhed and screamed, rolling along the floor trying to put the fire out. Fletcher appeared beside Valkyrie with a crossbow in his hand. He flashed a cheeky grin at her but she just shook her head.

"You might not need that..." she nodded towards the sofa. Fletcher peered over and saw Dugrae quite badly burnt on the floor. He was groaning in pain but seemed quite incapacitated.

"Ooh that looks sore!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Where did you get a crossbow from anyway?"

"Just something I picked up." He grinned at her again then diverted his attention back to Dugrae...

...who wasn't there anymore.

"Where's he gone?" Fletcher asked, worried.

"Crap!"

They scanned the room and the entire ground floor of the house. Dugrae was no where to be seen.

"I've got no idea where he's gone Fletch."

"You should do!" a voice boomed throughout the house. Valkyrie and Fletcher looked around the room looking for the source of the voice.

"Where are you Dugrae?" Valkyrie shouted into the empty space.

"Come and get me Valkyrie...I'm up stairs"

Valkyrie was about to rush off up stairs when Fletcher grabbed her arm.

"Fletcher, let go of my arm."

"No! What the hell are you doing? It's obviously a trap!"

"Well come with me if you're so concerned!"

She darted off up the stairs in the hallway with Fletcher following swiftly on her heels. They took the stairs three at a time and practically jumped onto the landing.

"Where are you, then?" Valkyrie shouted.

"In here..." he called to her in a sing-song voice.

Dugrae's voice was coming from the last room at the end of the hallway. Valkyrie walked cautiously towards the door. She turned the brass doorknob and pushed the door open. They both stepped in and examined the room. In the very centre of the room stood Dugrae with his gun pointed at Valkyrie's head. Valkyrie stepped forward with her hands held out in front of her defensively.

"Just put the gun down Dugrae."

"Not a chance Valkyrie."

"Fletcher, go get help"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Fletcher just go, please"

"Yes Fletcher, do as Valkyrie tells you to"

"God you're patronizing!" Said Fletcher just before he disappeared.

"Thanks for that Valkyrie"

"That wasn't for you're benefit Dugrae"

Valkyrie flicked her wrist and sent Dugrae's gun across the room. He glared at her and aimed a punch at her head. Valkyrie dodged out of the way and kneed him in the leg. He keeled over so Valkyrie took advantage and elbowed him in the back. Dugrae collapsed onto the floor and grabbed Valkyrie's ankle. He twisted, making her cry out. She fell onto the floor struggling out of Dugrae's grasp. She managed to make him let go by punching his knuckle onto the floorboards. He cried out and held his injured fingers in his other hand.

Valkyrie crawled away and tried to get the gun. It was just out of her reach when Dugrae vanished and reappeared next to the gun. He lifted it up and pointed it at Valkyrie. She froze.

"Stop there Valkyrie, you're making this harder than it needs to be!"

"You're the one making it harder Dugrae. Give up!"

"Not today, it's not on my list of things to do!"

"Well you best reschedule"

"Ah yes, but as you can see from your comfy position on the floor, I seem to have the upper handin this situation."

"Fletcher will be back with Skulduggery soon and then your toast!"

"And what's to stop me just teleporting you and me out of here right now?"

Valkyrie realised he was right but tried to hide it.

Too late, Dugrae noticed the flash of recognition and worry across her face. He laughed.

"You know I'm right, don't you! I'm doing quite well today, aren't I? See, your problem Valkyrie, is that you're too easy to read. You're like an open book with giant text inside it. Your not a very good actress are you Valkyrie?"

She just glared at him, which is less intimidating when you have to look up to the person your glaring at. She eyed up Dugrae's gun, hoping it would move if she simply _willed_ it to move. Sadly, nothing seemed to happen.

"_I obviously haven't mastered the power of telekinesis yet" _she thought.

"Looking at it won't help you know," sighed Dugrae.

"I was just trying,"

"Well stop, it's pathetically sad"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him and groaned. Her body ached from the fighting and she really needed to just sleep. Last night she'd been rudely awaken by her own screaming from the nightmares. She keeps having the same nightmare every night. It starts with her running through a dark forest then she's suddenly falling...and she keeps falling for what feels like hours until she stops with a sickening thud. But that doesn't kill her, well not mentally. Physically she can't move her body, but mentally she can see and hear everything around. It's a strange sensation, watching her own life through a window, and she's trapped behind the window and can't get back to her body. Then she sees something coming towards her on the other side of the window and she's screaming to warn her other self of the incoming danger...and then blackness, because she's woken up.

"What am I going to do with you? Kidnap you and take you to my employer who you're all so curious about? Or shall I torture you, right her and now until you bleed so much that when you scream you choke on your own blood?" Dugrae asked, menacingly. He had a wicked smile stretching from ear to ear and it made Valkyrie shiver.

"You're just sick" she spat out.

"Better than what you're going to be when you accept your destiny"

"I'll never _accept my destiny_, especially if _you're_ trying to help it along!"

"It's not just me who's trying to nudge you down that road, it's everyone who either wants you dead or thinks you'll be more of a benefit to us when you're...evil, lets say."

"Who is '_us_' exactly?"

"The bad guys, the evil people, the law breakers, the criminals...you catch the drift"

"Yeah, thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"This little stand off of ours is getting mighty boring, wouldn't you say?"

Before Valkyrie could give him an answer Dugrae disappeared. Valkyrie shot up and circled, scanning the room for any sign of him.

"Boo" whispered Dugrae in Valkyrie's ear. She spun around, lashing out, but there was no one there. She felt the air shift behind so she kicked out, but didn't feel it connect with anything so she quickly turned around stopped dead.

Sprayed across the wall was large writing, written all in blood which was slowly dripping to the floor. The smell shot up Valkyrie's nostrils and made her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

It read: "Do you think you can find me before I kill one of your parents?"

She gasped and stepped forward, watching the blood that had dripped down form into shapes on the wooden floor. She looked closer and saw there were more words that said:

"I bet you can't guess whose blood I used!"

Valkyrie screamed in horror and fell to the floor with her head in her hands.

Fletcher appeared in the door way behind Valkyrie with Skulduggery and Tanith clutching his arms. When they saw Valkyrie on the floor in front of them, Fletcher ran forward and tried to comfort her while at the same time as trying to find out what happened while he was gone. She was just crying in his arms. Tanith ran forward, worried for her best friend, her sister, when she stopped in the middle of the room and stared at the wall with the blood written message plastered over it. Skulduggery stepped beside her and they both read the message silently. Tanith's hands flew up to her mouth, and then she ran up to Valkyrie, who was still crying into Fletcher's shoulder.

Skulduggery stated simply, "We've got to find him, before it's too late."

_**Oooooh...is Mellissa or Desmond dead? Will they ever find Dugrae in time? Find out in the next chapter! Hahaha cliffy! I'm so cruel. **_

_**Renesme Smile xxx **_


End file.
